banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep One Bloodline
One of your ancestors was a deep one. While many of your family have disappeared mysteriously in their old age, your fate might yet be different. Deep one sorcerers take on a more fish-like aspect when they use their powers. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a transmutation spell, you are surrounded by a bubble of distorted time that slows attacks against you, making them easier to avoid. You gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round per level of the spell. Abilities Hydraulic Pulse (Su) Starting at 1st level, you can spray a jet of water as a ranged touch attack a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. If you hit, you deal 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. You also make a bull rush attempt using your sorcerer level in place of your base attack bonus and your Charisma in place of your Strength modifier (if it is higher). You do not move with the target of the bull rush, even if you push them farther than 5 feet. Sea Dweller (Ex) At 3rd level, you gain a swim speed of 30 feet. If you already have a swim speed, it increases by 10 feet. At 9th level, you gain resist cold 5 (or your existing cold resistance improves by 5), you can breathe air and water equally well, your natural armor bonus improves by 1, and you gain low-light vision and darkvision 60 feet (or your existing darkvision improves by 30 feet). At 15th level, your swim speed improves by 30 feet, your cold resistance improves by another 5, and your natural armor improves by another 1. Unlocked Magic (Ex) At 9th level, you can activate spell trigger and spell completion magic items as if all spells were on your spell list and you are able to cast both arcane and divine spells. If your game uses psychic magic, you can also activate magic items as if you cast psychic spells. If the spell in a wand was already on the sorcerer/wizard spell list, you use your own caster level and save DC in place of the caster level and save DCs of the wand. Dreams of the Sea (Sp) At 15th level, you can cast either ''Dream'' or Nightmare once per day when you sleep. The dream you create must involve the sea, but you can observe the dreamer’s response to it. If you are at a body of sea water, you can compel the target to come to you as if by Demand. The save DCs of any effect you create are equal to 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + Charisma modifier. Deep Immortality (Ex) At 20th level, you gain a modified form of deep one immortality. When you die, your body can be immersed in sea water for 24 hours to revive you as if with raise dead (CL 20th). In addition, you cease to age and are immune to cold damage and magical aging.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited